If We Would Have Known
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: Randall has no life worth living anymore. After a call from his father, and his "typical" banter with Wazowski, he just finally decides enough is enough. (Pre-beta - Suicide Character Death(s))


Summary: Randall has no life worth living anymore. After a call from his father, and his "typical" banter with Wazowski, he just finally decides enough is enough.

Characters: Randall Boggs, Fungus, Michael Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Celia, other co - workers of main characters.

Word Count: 1869

Warnings: Suicide&Character death(s), slight OOC but not really, I'm a bad writer so don't expect this to be perfect.

Rating: T

Notes: This is my first fanfiction for Monsters Inc.

Randall Boggs, second best at Monsters Inc., walked through the automatic doors to the factory on a particularly bad Monday morning. Not only had his car decided not to start up which led to him having to walk miles to work making him slighly tardy, but he had recieved a call from his a little less than abrasive father asking for more financial assistance

Randall was becoming tired of his father mooching off him. The man never gave a damn about Randall when he was a child, and now he was expecting an arm and a leg out of him every time he went broke after quiting his jobs and throwing all his money away on beer and cigars. If Randall didn't feel a need for approval from his so called father, he would tell the man to get and keep a damn job and leave him be. But he could never do that. Because no matter what the man treated him like, he still loved him and did everything he asked.

Randall sighed as he pushed the thoughts out of his head and walked to the scare floor.

He took no notice to the glances of dissaproval he got from other scarers and their assistants and yelled for Fungus to get him a door once he got to his station. The small red monster jumped in surprise and immediatly went to swipe his card and enter the code for a door.

"Well, well Lizard Boy. Punctual as ever." Mike laughed. Randall let out a frustrated groan and clenched his fists together before letting out a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He just wasn't in the mood for that one-eyed Cretin today. "Looks like you have a lot of catching up to do today." Mike said pointing triumphly to the leader board. Wazowski was right. In the little time he wasn't here, Sullivan managed to gain a 1,500 point lead. He hasn't been that far from being the top scarer in a long time.

The rest of the day, Randall worked harder than he ever had and just barely managed to gain enough points to scrape by. Randall didn't think he'd ever had a worse day.

Giving another frustrated groan, Randall stormed off the scare floor; followed closely by Fungus; as soon as the lunch bell rang. The two friends went to the restrooms and Randall immediatly laid his head down on the sink, the cool marble soothing his now pounding headache.

Fungus rubbed his friends back comfortingly while talking about how well they did this morning and he knew they would beat Sullivan and Wazowski this afternoon. Randall paid no real attention and began questioning the plan he originally had for today. Randall shook his head softly. Could he really do that? Would anyone miss him? What about his job? His family? He could do that. Maybe Fungus but he would get over it eventually. He sucked at it anyway. What family? The family that abused him? Threw him out on the street? Randall laughed quietly at even questioning if he should concern his family.

"Sir?" Fungus said. Randall threw his head up realizing just how much he zoned out.

"Yeah I'm listening." Randall lied.

"Well what do you think?" Fungus asked. Randall sighed.

"Okay so I wasn't listening." He said quietly. Fungus smiled.

"I know, Randall. I didn't ask you anything anyway. What's wrong? Did your father ask you, you know?" Fungus questioned. Randall didn't know how Fungus knew him so well.

"No, not that... Just,-just asked if I would give him more money to pay for his lazy ass."Randall replied trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice but judging by the expression Fungus had on his face, he failed.

"Randall, why do you keep giving in so easy? He would never give you money if you needed it, he would never take care of you when you were sick." Randall looked down. Fungus was right. All the things his father made him do, he would never do back. "Not only that Randy, but, he abused you. He- he, rapes you." Randall fought as hard as he could not to let a single tear escape his eyes. It wasn't until he felt Fungus wrap his arms around his shoulders that he felt the tears running down his face, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"I know. I know." Randall said. The two sat with each other until the bell rang once again which signaled the end of luch. Fungus nodded to Randall before leaving to set up the station for the afternoon session.

This was it, he decided. Randall walked slowly into the locker room to see Wazowski talking with Sulley about how they had crushed the reptile during the morning and how they would do the same later on that day. Randall's face fell, despite knowing this was how they felt about him. Just a competition. Randall sighed quietly before walking over to his locker which drawed the attention of Mike.

"Well Lizard Boy, ready to get your butt beat again?" Mike laughed with Sulley. Randall fought back more tears as he reached for the bottle of pills stached in the back of his locker and turned to leave. "Oh come on Randall lighten up a bit." Mike said in a harsh tone before Sulley shushed him. Randall took one last look at them before walking out of the locker room and to one of the vacant hallways that he liked to go to just to be alone. Fungus would find him here. And that's what he wanted.

Randall pulled a pen and a small piece of paper from the office located in the hallway before writing a small note for Fungus.

It read, "Dear Fungus, I'm sorry. Randall." With one last shaky breath, Randall opened the bottle of pills and began dry swallowing them one at a time. It wasn't until he had taken the entire bottle did Waternoose called over the intercom telling Randall to report to the front desk. And it wasn't until he had collapsed to the floor unable to breathe did he spot the last people he wanted to see, and the one he most wanted to see..

Sulley, Mike, and Fungus let out gasps of surprise before running over to Randall. Sulley pulled Randall to his lap and checked for a pulse and if the young reptile was still breathing. Sulley noted that the reptile's pulse was very faint and he was hardly breathing. Fungus, who had dropped beside his friend moments after Sulley, sat still. Tears streaming down his face.

"He killed himself. He killed himself." Mike said calmly before repeating it in an angered tone and throwing the empty bottle of pills on the floor, tempted to rip the item to pieces.

"Why." Fungus said suddenly causing the two other monsters to look at him. "Randall, Randy Boggs look at me. Look at me please." With all the strength he could muster, he turned his head towards Fungus. "How could you do this? I know... I know that this is hard. But, you are my best friend. How could you leave me like this?" Randall felt a large pang of guilt before everything around him began to fade. Fungus and Sulley yelled for him to stay with them but their efforts were futile. Randall fell limp in Sulley's arms, Fungus screamed as loud as he could while Sulley and Mike stared at the young monster, tears streamed down their own faces.

The reality of the situation hit the two monsters full force when they walked into work the next day just to see Randall's station almost completely empty, the scare floor completely void of any noise other than the sound of doors being docked and returned and the occasional scream of a child.

Sulley turned to George and asked if anyone had seen Fungus that day, the monster pointed towards the coffee machines. Sulley meerily nodded before walking out of the scare floor to see Fungus sitting in a chair, his head laid on the counter that housed the coffee machines.

Sulley pulled a chair next to him, and put a comforting arm around the red monsters shoulder.

"It was his favorite you know. Coffee. Couldn't get through the day without it." Fungus said. Sulley nodded his head. It was one of the few things about Randall he did know. The blue monster's face fell. He really wished he had gotten to know Randall better.

Everyone wished they had gotten to know him better.

_And we avoid the topics_

_we make the kids have secrets_

_and when they are exposed_

_and everyone else knows,_

The question everyone had about Randall's death was always avoided. No one asked, it was only thought about. Why did he do it? Everyone in the factory knew that Fungus was the only one who knew the answer, because for a person who just lost his best friend, he didn't seem so, lost. Confused. It's like he saw it coming. And whenever someone would ask the young monster if he was okay, he would just respond with, "I'm okay. It's Randall who wasn't."

Then one day, Mike just couldn't stand being in the dark anymore. He had to know why someone could just end their life. Why could Randall just end his life as if it was nothing? And Fungus answered. No hesitation. No tears. He just answered. And his answer left everyone in shock.

They hadn't known about Randall being abused. They hadn't known his father mooched of him. They hadn't known he raped him even then. They hadn't known that Randall's mother left because she couldn't stand the sight of her own child. They hadn't known that they were part of the reason he was gone.

_We'll say we never knew it_

_that they had a problem_

_'cause if we would have known_

_we surely would have solved it._

"I never knew he took all that stuff personally." Mike said sadly. The green monster never actually thought his words hurt Randall. He always assumed it was typically banter. Nothing less. Nothing, derogitorry or malicious. If he had known that's how Randall felt he would have never done it. He would have stopped.

Fungus looked away from the group. He couldn't bare the guilty looks in their eyes. It was too much for him so he walked out and took his spot back at the coffee machines.

"If I would have known, I would have helped him. I really would have." Mike said with tears in his eye.. Celia, who had shown up at the start of Fungus's speaking, wrapped her arms around him.

"We all would have Mike. We all would have." Sulley replied.

_But we can't_

_it's too late_

_I said we can't_

_it's too late._

"Too late now." Mike said before he walked over to Randall's station, everyone's eyes followed him, and he broke down.

Little did the others know,outside the two double doors, a little red monster held his own bottle of pills and a hole in his heart only reuniting with his best friend could ever fill.

Don't kill me. I love Randall, but, this was requested. xD None of the stuff with Boo ever happened so.

Also, I kinda want to write another one of these where Mike and Sulley see Randall's ghost and he warns them about Waternoose's plan but instead of getting Randall to work for him, (since he's you know, dead), he gets someone like, idk. It will be a surprise. xD

Review please!


End file.
